Hierarch
Hierarch is a Carinian Zwei-Armad whom previously held the title of a Knight before a particularly nasty event ended with a massive scar on his right eye and the loss of his arm on the same side. Now, he works on fashioning armor and even weaponry for Zwei-Armads among other affliated groups and mainly keeps to himself outside of his work. Appearance Hierarch stands at around 176 CM(About 5'8 feet) in height. His hair is a bit on the long side; a mix of an almost ashy, dust black with a sort of deep blue undertone. His left eye is normal with a sort of faded blue iris and a small black marking on the cheek just underneath the edge of the eye, while his right eye remains closed most of the time with a massive jagged scar starting at his cheek and going up over the eyelid to his forehead. His Zwei-Armad crest is partially covered by a bit of forehead hair that dips towards his right eye. He tends to wear a heat resistant long sleeved jacket of a similar color to his hair with the right sleeve tied short near his right shoulder, with the left sleeve suffering a bit of scorching from his work. His hand covered in an armored blacksmithing glove with the zwei-armad crest adorning the back of the palm. Equally thick and fire resistant pants covered his legs, with a thick belt around the waist that seemed to hold a couple tools at almost all times. The feet having sturdy boots that were surprisingly tightly tied with some armoring to the ankle and sides. Personality Hierarch can initially come across as very distant, preffering to keep primarily to his work and himself. Even in the midst of situations he tends to be more neutrally minded and calm. He prefers for problems to sort themselves out, and to be left out of the more nitty gritty details of what his work will be used for. Insults towards him tend to glance off as does petty shows of violence. He is very much a think first, act later kind of person and isn't one to go on an outburst or a tangent. Those closer to him however see more of a realist with a bit of a light hearted side. Someone who can be invested in their plights to a surprising degree, and do what he can to at least ease them or be a source of advice, even inspiration if he can manage it. Often leading to struggles of him wanting to remain out of a situation, but also wanting to assist someone with their problems. Sometimes his assistance can miss its mark and despite not outwardly showing it, it can affect him deeply. He is known to even deeply reflect upon past troubles, and can sometimes drift off in thought for hours on end until shaken out of it. His injuries can also sometimes rattle him still, as if they are still fresh in some regards. History Abilities Hierarch is not usually a fighter, so his use of Aura is relegated primarily to fashioning and repairing equipment. However somewhat seperated from his use of Aura, he has access to a semi-powerful form of telekinesis, both of which are primarily used for the easing of day to day activities as well as during his work to manipulate his work station and for the actual smithing of materials. However even Hierarch has his limits, and when faced with a crucial situation or a danger he cannot ignore, he is still quite the capable knight. With great concentration and will, he can forcefully open his scarred eye, showing a jagged glowing white scar down the length of his eye, as well as the swirling blueish-purple energy that has overtaken what remained of the rest of his eye, giving it an almost hollow look. Doing so, he unlocks the vast majority of his more devastating telekinesis and is capable of not only much more precise manipulation, but much more wide spread usage with strength enough to snap trees. His Aura can also be manipulated and formed into a large, bladed weapon arm that takes the place of his missing right arm which can be freely manipulated into one of three forms. Doing this is close to using the Zwei-Armad's Astral Guard, and puts tremendous strain upon his body. Continued use can rip open his scars, and even potentially burn out his spirit if prolonged for sustained periods of time. Relationships Category:Male Characters Category:Zweilander